8 Simple Rules for Dating Dr Temperance Brennan
by Rbc Bones
Summary: Exatamente o que o título diz. -Tradução-


Título: 8 Simple Rules for Dating Dr Temperance Brennan**  
**Autor: Krys33**  
**Tradutora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Humor  
Advertências: nenhuma  
Classificação: K+  
Capítulos: esta é uma oneshot.  
Completa: Sim**  
**Resumo: e_xatamente o que o título diz._

**N/A: Completamente inspirada por uma linda fanfic House/Cuddy, Eight Simple Rules for Dating Greg House, pela usuária ijemanja do LiveJournal. Eu estou escrevendo isso para passar pelo bloqueio criativo. Com alguma sorte eu estarei inspirada para terminar minhas outras fics. Acreditem em mim, eu estou tentando!**

**N/Rbc: Terceira tradução, feita há muito tempo e não sei porque não postei aqui. Em breve postarei meu novo projeto de tradução, Silent Surrender, que é uma mult chapter. \o/**

* * *

**8 SIMPLE RULES FOR DATING DR TEMPERANCE BRENNAN  
Escrita por Krys33  
Traduzida por Rebeca Maria **

Quando ela abriu a porta para ele, ele viu uma sala repleta de pastas e papéis sobre o corrente caso deles. Ele sentou ao lado dela no sofá, encarando as pastas na mesa de café à sua frente.

"Bones, você precisa sair mais do escritório."

Ela balançou a cabeça suavemente, constatando os fatos – "Eu estou fora do escritório."

Booth resistiu à urgência em rolar os olhos – "Eu quero dizer que você precisa se afastar do trabalho. Fazer alguma coisa que goste, ter algum tempo para relaxar, fazer..."

Brennan cortou-o – "E o seu ponto é...?"

"É sexta à noite."

"E?"

"E que você deveria estar se divertindo. Isto," – ele gesticulou para os papéis que cobriam a sala – "não é divertido. Trabalhar vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana não é bom para você."

"Eu raramente trabalho esse tanto, Booth!"

* * *

_**REGRA Nº 1**_

**Escolha cuidadosamente suas palavras. Ela realmente leva tudo ao pé da letra.**

* * *

"É apenas uma figura… oh, não importa. Coloque seu casaco." – ele pegou a jaqueta dela de cima de um dos braços do sofá, onde ela o jogou desajeitadamente quando voltou para casa, e passou para ela.

Ela pegou-o, mas não o colocou quando o viu andar até a porta. Notando que ela não o estava seguindo, Booth deu a volta e olhou para ela.

"Você vem?"

"Pra onde?"

"."

"Eu dificilmente estou bem vestida para a ocasião." – ela disse para ele, olhando para as suas roupas leves e simples.

"Relaxe, nós vamos ao Sid. Você não tem que estar pronta para andar sobre o carpete vermelho ou coisa do tipo."

"Eu não sei o que isso significa."

* * *

**_REGRA Nº2:_**

**Quando ela diz que não sabe o que alguma coisa significa, ela não está brincando. Parafraseie a referência e siga em frente.**

* * *

"Você parece bem. Vamos."

Ele esperou que ela levantasse para botar o casaco, então deixou que ela saísse antes e depois fechou a porta atrás deles. Assim que ela trancou o apartamento, eles seguiram para o estacionamento.

"Nós não podemos ir no meu carro?"

Booth balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu estou te levando para jantar."

Brennan soltou um suspiro entediado. "Nós nunca vamos no meu carro."

"Próxima vez." Ela olhou duvidosa para ele e ele acrescentou, "Eu prometo." Quando eles alcançaram o carro dele, Booth virou-se para sua parceira, apanhando as chaves de seu bolso.

"Hei, Bones. Pegue." Ele passou-as para ela, e ela pegou as chaves no ar com a mão direita.

* * *

**_REGRA Nº3_**

**Deixe-a dirigir.**

* * *

"Você dirige."

Ela olhou para ele por um momento, para ver se ele estava ou não brincando com ela, e então, erguendo a sobrancelha e sorrindo ela disse "Obrigada."

Eles ficaram em um silêncio amigável no carro. Brennan estava concentrada na estrada e Booth encara a janela sem realmente prestar atenção.

Ela abriu a porta para ela quando entraram, e o par pegou os assentos usais no bar. Depois de um gesto afirmativo em direção a eles, Sid foi até a cozinha e retornou pouco tempo depois para anotar as bebidas deles.

A conversa fluiu naturalmente entre eles, e mesmo Booth tentando mantê-la fora dos tópicos relacionados a trabalho, ela continuava chegando lá de qualquer jeito. E ele chegou à conclusão que não se importava tanto, contanto que ela não começasse com conversas detalhadas demais ou mostrasse fotos que o colocaria para fora do bar, por um bom motivo. Ele aproveitava para observar como a face e as expressões dela mudavam quando ela começava a explicar algo extremamente científico e estranho para ele.

Eles conversaram muito tempo até que os pratos deles estivessem completamente limpos, e Sid enrolou para dar a eles a conta, dando-lhes uma desculpa para ficar lá por mais tempo.

Quando a conta apareceu na frente deles, ambos quiseram pegá-la, mas Booth conseguiu ser mais rápido.

* * *

**_REGRA Nº4:_**

**O cavalheirismo não morreu, mesmo com ela. Abra portas. Pague a conta.  
Apenas não exagere.**

* * *

"Eu pago."

Encantada com a educação de Booth, ela retirou a mão, deixando que ele apanhasse a conta enquanto ela oferecia a ele um sorriso em agradecimento. "_Obrigada"_.

Uma vez que Booth deixou uma generosa quantidade de dinheiro sobre o balcão, ele guiou sua parceira para fora do restaurante, deixando que sua mão descansasse gentilmente no fim das costas dela e, mais uma vez, segurando a porta para que ela saísse.

Quando ele parou para abrir a porta do carro para ela, Brennan o impediu com a mão sobre seu pulso e deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu posso fazer isso sozinha."

Com um aceno embaraçado, ele voltou para o lado do passageiro.

Durante a volta, nada mais do que uma pequena conversa foi trocada. Quando eles pararam no prédio de Brennan, Booth fez questão de levá-la até a porta do apartamento.

Ela brincou com suas chaves por um momento, antes de virar-se e perguntar, "Você quer entrar?"

Ele respondeu com um calmo, "Claro," e a seguiu quando entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eles sentaram confortavelmente lado a lado no sofa. Booth deixou que seu braço apoiado casualmente no encosto do sofa. Brennan quebrou o silêncio estranho entre eles com um:

"Então, você quer uma bebida?"

Ele confirmou e ela levantou-se, dirigindo-se à cozinha. Em um tom claro de brincadeira e gozação, ele falou, logo atrás dela, "Tenha cuidado aí."

* * *

**_REGRA Nº5:_**

**Nunca, sob nenhuma circunstância, brinque com relação à geladeira.  
Isso nunca será uma anedota apropriada.**

* * *

Brennan girou vagarosamente sob os calcanhares e olhou-o fixamente, de uma forma fria. "Isso não é engraçado, Booth."

Seu tom provocador sumiu completamente e ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Eu sei."

Ela retornou ao seu assento, e as bebidas foram totalmente esquecidas. "Aquilo realmente me assustou."

Sem que ela dissesse, ele sabia que ela estava falando da explosão. "Me desculpe." Ele disse, colocando a mão gentilmente sobre o braço dela. "Eu não deveria ter mencionado nada."

Brennan acenou, e escondeu a vulnerabilidade que havia mostrado na sua frase anterior. "Está tudo bem." Eles fixaram o olhar e caíram no silêncio por um momento, antes de ela falar novamente. "Eu vou pegar as bebidas."

Ela se moveu para ficar de pé, mas Booth pressionou seu braço, impedindo-a. "Deixa que eu vou."

Ele levantou-se, e ignorando a oferta dele, ela o seguiu de perto. "Não tem problema, Booth. De verdade."

"Bones, você não tem que se preocupar comigo. Além do mais, eu te devo isso."

* * *

**_REGRA Nº 6:_**

**Ela é teimosa. ****Muito teimosa.  
Aprenda a desistir.**

* * *

"Você é meu convidado. Eu pego as bebidas."

Sorrindo, ele fingiu um suspiro indignado e voltou a se sentar, deixando que ela passasse para a cozinha. Não demorou até ele ouvir a voz dela vinda do outro cômodo.

"Você quer algo em particular?"

"Me surpreenda."

Quando ela voltou, Brennan entregou uma garrafa já aberta de cerveja e então sentou-se.

"Veja, isso não é nada surpreendente."

"Hei, eu tentei."

"Você não tem nada menos habitual que cerveja?" – incrédulo, Booth foi até a cozinha.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não costume ir ao Mercado."

"Bem, então talvez seja para lá que devamos ir no nosso próximo encontro."

O queixo de Brennan caiu e ela trabalho para esconder seu choque. "Encontro? Você considerou isso um encontro?"

"Bem, teve jantar e bebidas. E eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu particularmente gostei."

De uma maneira quase imperceptível, as bochechas de Brennan coraram. "Foi legal."

De alguma forma, entre essas trocas de palavras, eles chegaram mais perto um do outro. Booth inclinou-se e trouxe o rosto de sua parceira para mais perto do dele.

* * *

**_REGRA Nº 7:_**

**Não faça nenhum movimento rápido ou impulsive. ****Ela não é muito fã de surpresas.**

* * *

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto dela e ele sussurrou suavemente, "Estaria tudo bem se eu te beijasse agora?"

Ela acenou, sorrindo também. "Eu acredito que sim."

O beijo foi suave e tímido, nenhum dos dois preparado para ultrapassar limites ainda.

E quando eles se separaram, Booth perguntou, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, "Da próxima vez, nós vamos no meu carro."

Brennan sentou confortavemente no banco. "Mas você tinha prometio."

Seu parceiro fez um gesto com os ombros. "Eu cruzei os dedos na hora."

E quando ele sorriu, ela sacudiu a cabeça e bateu no ombro dele.

"Ai!"

* * *

**_REGRA Nº 8:_**

**Esteja avisado:  
****Ela bate **_**muito**_** forte.**

* * *

**Fim**


End file.
